


first date

by kidcomrade



Series: 3/5 sentence fanfics [2]
Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, because if i have to cry over them eVERYONE DOES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcomrade/pseuds/kidcomrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon. Once upon a time, Ashley Riot was in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first date

She’s got a sort of plain beauty about her, with no glamour or extravagance, save for that silver pendant: just a caring face and a gentle smile. Someone simple, who expects nothing from him. Someone honestly, truly kind.

How ironic—that he should be made uncomfortable by the fact that another person can set him at  _ease_  with so little effort.

Her hand is smooth against the rough, calloused skin of his, and it’s funny, how effortlessly their palms fit together.


End file.
